Alfreds got Bieber Fever
by Demonlola
Summary: well alfred has got bieber fever and canada is the only one who can cure it 3 this story may suck idk sorry if it does


warning:hardcore yaoi, Uke! America/Alfred,Seme! Canada/Matthew, bieber fever, sex, cusing,etc.

if you dont like yaoi then turn back now cause this is hardcore yaoi and i dont want any stupid comments about this being gay yes we all know yaoi is gay so deal with it. For those who enjoy yaoi YEAH!Your awesome! those who hate yaoi are as awesome as sealand and thats not awesome at all! so now for the story XD-

Canada was sitting at his kitchen table eatting pancakes dressed in maple syrup when America burst into his house."Mattie its fucking hot ugh now its cold no wait hot ugh what the hell!Mattie im dieing i can see stars and stripes!" Alfred yelled running towards matthew. "Now alfred whats the matter? You cant possibly be dieing." Matthew said sighing. "Dude i've gota fever i keep on singing weird songs, dude take him back please matt i dont want him anymore." alfred said collapsing in a chair across from matthew. "W-who are you talking about?" matthew said tilting his head. " Justin bieber dude he is fucking canadian!" alfred sighed."Oh that guy" matthew smirked."Im so sick i dont know what to do mattie how do i fucking cure this?" Alfred said pounding his head on the table causing matthews plate to bounce. Matthew shoved a fork full of pancakes in his mouth before getting up out of his chair and walking towards alfred. Once matthew was in frount of alfred he placed his hand on alfreds forehead."Oh this is seriouse there is only one way to cure this." Matthew said trying to sound as perfessional as he could."What is it tell me i'll do anything just cure me!" alfred yelled. "Anything?" matthew got up and pulled matthews collar "FUCKING ANYTHING BRO!" Alfred looked serious. "Alright then i just need to do something and i'll help cure you." Matthew said walking towards his polar bear."Kumajirou can you go out for a while please its for your own good." Kumajirou nodded and walked out the door not questioning canada(who?) "well that was easier then i thought" matthew said. "come on follow me and i'll help cure you." Matthew said walking up his stairs. "Alright mattie whatever you say." Alfred said following matthew. Matthew opened a door letting alfred in and shutting the door behind them both. "Dude mattie this is just your room." Alfred said. "how am i supposed to get cured in here?" Alfred said being dramatic."Oh you'll find out soon enough" Matthew said pushing alfred on the bed. "Mattie whats going on?" Alfred asked with a confushed look on his face. Matthew climbed on top of alfred and kissed him. "This is the only way i know how to cure bieber fever." Matthew said smirking. Matthew kissed Alfred again licking alfreds bottom opened his mouth not wanting to but couldnt help but do matthew sliped his tongue into alfreds mouth it made alfred gasp. He didnt know that matthew would slip him some tongue. Matthew began sliding his hand up alfreds shirt while kissing along alfreds jawline. Matthew made sure to slowly circle alfreds nipples. Matthew pulled away forcing alfreds shirt off his head. Matthew stradled alfred as he took off his own hoodie. Both matthew and alfred eyes filled with lust when they saw/felt the bulgde in the others pants. "So how am i suppose to get cured like this?" Alfred asked. "Oh like this!" Matthew said palming alfreds erection through his pants."Ungh Mattie." Alfred undid alfreds pants slidding them off to find a pair of purple justin bieber boxers."wow someone really does have bieber fever." Matthew giggled. "Shut up all my other boxers were dirty so it was either these or nude!" Alfred yelled. "One-why do you have justing bieber boxers in the first place and Two-nude sounds way better!" Matthew said."Uhhh ummm well ungh" Alfred shuddered as a sudden breeze hit his cock. Matthew had pulled off alfreds boxers when he wasnt looking. Alfred blushed as Matthew began to rub his inner thighs. Alfred tried his best not to moan as Matthew rubbed all around his dick. He rubbed Alfreds thighs,above his dick, even his balls. Everywhere except HIS DICK."Mattie c-come on stop messing with me bro!" Alfred said he hated what matthew was doing."Oh i'm sorry is this better?" Matthew said lowering his head towards Alfreds cock and licking up the shaft. Matthew slid his tongue over the slit."AAHH m-mattie" Alfred moaned. "Oops sorry not the saying i wanted"Matthew said grabbing Alfreds dick and squeezing it."OHHH!" Alfred yelled."Ah much better just say that ok and it will cure you" Matthew smiled."W-what how ohhh!" Alfred moaned. Matthew had taken half of alfred into his mouth. Matthew began to suck on alfreds swirled his tongue around Alfreds dick. Matthew licked,sucked,swirled,hummed did anything he could to alfreds dick to make him go mad. "Ohhh Mattie O-ohh" Alfred moaned. Alfred blinked as he saw matthews hand in frount of his face he looked confused. "SUCK" Matthew said forcing his fingers into alfreds mouth. Alfred licked all of matthews fingers covering them in salivia.'Hmmm they taste like maple i think i like maple now' Alfred thought as he licked matthews fingers. Matthew pulled his fingers away from alfreds mouth causing him to whimper. He really did love the maple taste. Matthew brought his hand down still sucking alfred off. Matthew slightly brushed alfreds entrance with one of his wet fingers. Alfred gasped."Dont worry just relax it will feel good i promise." Matthew said. Alfred didnt get to reply because right when matthew was done talking he pushed a finger into alfred."A-AHHH" Alfred yelled. It was very painful for alfred because this was his first time but he would never admit it to anyone. 'THIS IS NOT MY FIRST TIME OK IM A HERO I GET LAID ALL THE TIME' Alfred yelled at himself? in his mind of course. "Al your tight relax a little." Matthew said pushing in another finger. "Ungh Ahhh" Alfred moaned. Matthew began to stretch alfred sissoring his two fingers.'God this is fucking painful but feels good at the same time.' Alfred thought. Matthew put two other fingers into alfred making alfred open his mouth in a silent scream. Matthew pulled away from alfreds dick (yes he had been sucking him off still) And began to play with alfreds and slightly biting began to thrust his fingers making alffred moan again. "Mattie oh ah w-what are you doin-AHHHH!" Alfred was cut off by his own moan. Matthew had hit alfreds prostate. Matthew smirked and hit alfreds prostate two more times. Matthew pulled away from alfreds pink and wet nipples and pulled his fingers out of alfred making him whine.'God i need to hurry thisup i dont think i can last much longer this is getting very uncomfortable." Matthew thought to himself. "dont worry youll love this more." Matthew said unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his boxers which had a maple leaf right in the middle like a target for his own dick. Alfreds eyes went wide 'that thing is way bigger and thicker then four fucking fingers this is gonna hurt likehell' Alfred thought. Matthew got on his knees on the bed and got comfortable in front of alfred. Matthew spread alfreds legs to both sides of him. "ok al take a deep breath and relax." Matthew said oh so sweetly as he brushed his dick over alfreds entence. Alfred gasped as matthew slowly pushed himself into alfred. Matthew stopped for a minute to see how alfred was reacting.'God alfreds so cute it just makes me want to fuck him senseless.' Matthew thought. "Move mattie!" Alfred yelled the ends of his eyes about to flood with tears. Matthew slowly pulled back then thrusted into alfred ten times faster. Alfred closed his eyes making a single tear come out both eyes. Matthew groaned "Holy maple al your really tight!" "No your just freakishly large!" Alfred yelled. "yeah but thats a good thing." Matthew said pounding into alfred. "Ahhh" Alfred moaned. Matthew began to thrust harder and faster into alfred. He was going really fast like maybe even faster then the flash if that was possible. Matthew hit alfreds prostate. "Ohhh m-mattie hit there again p-please!" Alfred pleaded. Matthew tried his best to hit alfreds prostate with every thrust. yeah he missed sometimes but what could he do! "Ohhh m-mattie ah m-mattie ohhh m-more harder!" Alfred moaned. Matthew went faster. Alfred felt a shiver go up his spin. His toes began to curl. Alfred began to shake he was at his limit. "M-Mattie ohhh i-im gonna c-cummm" Alfred moaned arching his back and shivering one last time as he came all over his chest and matthews. Matthew countinued to thrust into alfred untill he came which wasnt much longer after alfred. Alfred felt the hot sticky cum fill him up. Matthew slowly pulled out of alfred. Alfreds face was red. He was hot if you put your hand an inch away from his cheeks you could still feel the heat. Matthew laid next to alfred still panting. Alfred moved closer towards matthew and laid his hand on matthews chest. Alfred was panting and trembling from his orgasm. "there al your cures now"Matthew said. "I better fucking be that was the worst and best way i ever got cured." Alfred yelled. "Hey al can i ask you something?" Matthew asked. "Sure mattie what is it?" Alfred said shutting hiss eyes. "Was this your first time ever because you seemed like you didnt know what to do" Matthew said starring at alfred. Alfreds eyes shot open "What no of c-course not i've done it plenty of times before h-heros get laid like every night!" Alfred yelled. Matthew smirked "Sure alfred you totally get laid every night but for some odd reason you were just super tight and you forgot that you have to lick my fingers!" Matthew said giggling. "S-shut up" Alfred yelled. "Ha you should let me cure you more and maybe i could teach you some things." Matthew said in a sexy voice and winking. "ok mattie no morw hanging with francis for you." Alfred said laughing. Matthew chuckled before closing his eyes. 'Hey if i didnt hang out with francis i would know all the amazing tricks im gonna be using on you in the future' Matthew thought to him self before he fell asleep.

The end! 3


End file.
